American Invasion
by IrishFlower128
Summary: What happens when Dixie, a crazy American teenager, and her best friends are sent to Hogwarts? Well, its pretty hailarious! OCXSnape. Sexual content in later on chapters (Most likely. if not, the rating will change.) Quick note: my best friend typed in the N-word and i didnt know until i'd already published it. Please dont take offense to this! send me characters yo (i'm so white!
1. Showin up unprepared as Hell

(Basically just me and my friends at Hogwarts!)

I walked through Diagon alley with my parents and my younger sister. She was angry that I got accepted to Hogwarts and she didn't since she isn't an actual witch, she's a squib. Jasmine was with her father and her older sister. Like me, her real parents were magic the entire time. So were Shimmy, Tara, Rebecca, Miranda, and Tim. Becca's boyfriend, Jeffery, was as well but he's too old to attend Hogwarts. I managed to catch up to her and we all slipped into the bank where we got a money transfer and walked out. Jasmine and I held each other's hand and swung them back and forth, actually catching Abbey in the gut. We bought our supplies and headed back to our hotel. Jasmine came over while everyone was out and we started packing our supplies, and brand new wardrobe.

"What do you think will happen we get there?" she asked me while trying to shove a sneaker into her suitcase. I grabbed the shoe and put it gently in the suitcase. "I don't know." I admitted, "But I do know one thing." She looked at me expectantly. I pounced up on the bed with my fists on my hips. "We gon' fuck shit up!" she threw a pillow at my head and I tackled her.

The next morning we headed to the train station. I was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and high top vans. My T-shirt hung off my shoulders and was ripped with the British flag on it and showed my belly from the slits that went from mid stomach straight down. My plaid black and purple hooded vest was unbuttoned and I'd been playing with the grey fur. My hair was dyed black and I maintained it constantly and it was curled with gel and had a cute bump on the top. My pet owl, which was a beautiful chestnut brown and gold, was sitting patiently in her cage. Jasmine's black and white kitten, however, was hissing like crazy. We reached our platform and said our goodbyes and our families left. Shimmy arrived after we did with a raven black owl sleeping in its cage. I hugged her and kissed her cheek like always, "Dixie ma dear!" she said in her lame attempt at a British accent. "Shimmy! Where is everyone else?"

"Train."

"Oh."

Soon a boy with black hair had arrived. He had emerald eyes and round spectacles and a snowy white owl. "Do you need to get to the platform?" he asked in a British accent. We nodded and he told us we had to run at the wall and we'd get there. A whole line of gingers did exactly what he said then vanished. Then Shimmy did it as well, leaving me with the cute boy with the glasses. We stood there for a minute before I could say something. "So, what's your name?" he looked up from his owl. "I'm Harry Potter and this is Hedwig." He said "I'm Dixie-Lee and this is Hazel." He smiled, "Beautiful owl."

"Yours too."

"We should probably get to the train."

"Yeah, your right, we should."

We ran through the brick wall and landed on the platform. My friends stood by the enormous train without their stuff. Miranda and Tara were jamming out to their IPod, Tim and Shimmy were playing rock paper scissors and Jasmine was texting. They saw me and gestured me over and I went over with Harry behind me. He helped me hand off my luggage to the bearded man along with Hazel. My friends and I filed onto the train all disorderly and managed to find an empty booth with a sliding glass door (that did not lock) and compartments to put carry-ons. But there were only six seats and my friends had taken up five. Harry tapped my shoulder and I turned to face him. "I guess I'll go and find my mates now. Um hey listen, I hope you get into Gryffindor with me and my mates so we could talk more."

"That sounds great Harry!"

"Really? Erm good well bye."

"Bye. Oh and you should probably hurry because I'm pretty sure world war three is about to start." He ducked a lose twizler.

"Bye."

He left the booth and went left. My friends were too busy hollering to notice our conversation. I sat on the left side and made Tara scoot right so I could sit in between her and Shimmy. Miranda sat by the window, Jasmine was next to her, and Tim was by Jasmine. So we all started talking about Hogwarts, obviously, when Becca walked in and sat on Tim with her sneakers on Jasmine's lap. We burst out laughing and the train rolled out. Amidst laughing fits Jasmine starts talking "So tell me why this nigga" she said pointing to me "rolled up underneath my bed talkin' bout some 'I'm king under here!'" Everyone burst out laughing and we simulated the conversation.

"Don't you mean 'I'm _queen_ under here'?"

"No, I know what I said."

They started chuckling.

"So you have a penis?"

More laughing started.

"A retractable one, yes!"

Everyone was dying of laughter. Soon, the last person I expected to walk in the booth appeared in the doorway. Her name was Kayla and she was a major flirt from back home who was now more of an acquaintance than a best friend. "So," she started "This guy, Harry Potter, he's SO going to be my boyfriend!" I snorted, I couldn't help it. She gave me the evil eye and I flipped her off. "Oh just cause I'm prettier than you-" Jasmine cut her off "Look, are you the one he was stumbling over his feet to be next to? Are you the one he said he hoped would be in his house so he could spend time with? I didn't think so! So march your weeabo ass up outta here before she cuts you!" Kayla stuck out her tongue and left. "I hate her." Rebecca said and we laughed.

After the trolley of sweets came by and we bought as much as we could, we kicked back and started being really stupid. We threw candy, told lame jokes and stories, and sang songs really loud. At one point, when it started getting dark out, a girl about our age walked to the door in the school uniform only she'd been sorted already. My sneakers were off revealing my cheetah print socks, neon green on the left and neon orange on the right. I hopped up to let the girl in and she had been examining us all. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Dixie Harris, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's pleasure to meet you too. You should get changed, we'll be arriving soon."

"I never got my uniform!"

"Me either!" The others cried in despair. "Don't worry, we have a tailor at Hogwarts. He can get you lot uniforms but you'll have to be sorted in your muggle clothes." She walked out and soon the train came to a stop. We got our stuff and they put it into my small cookie monster back pack. Harry was standing outside the train with a ginger boy and Hermione. "Aye yo Hermione!" Jasmine and I called out. She turned and gave a smile and let me hug her. Harry gave me a one armed hug and kissed my temple when no one was paying attention. He was a sweetheart.

He told us to go to the loading docks where the first years go and my little group said bye to them and sat in the boat. We sailed along a lake with kids who had to be eleven at most. The ride was peaceful but didn't last long. We came into this huge ass castle and walked up huge stairs. And old woman in a rich emerald cloak walked to the area where we waited. She asked me and my friends to the side. "Miss. Granger told me about your dilemma and we're going to get you your uniforms as soon as possible. Is there something you wanted to say when you enter the great hall?" I told her it was explicit and she might not like it. She heard it and said it was okay with her and we high fived.

She told us that we'd be sorted into any of the four houses. They were Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. She led the actual first years in first and we got into position. I stood at the front with the rest in a sort of pyramid. Shimmy, Tara, and Becca on my left Tim, Miranda, and Jasmine on my right and Kayla at the back lined up with Becca and Jasmine. We opened the door I and I announced "We're here to fuck shit up!" and everyone cheered like crazy. I saw Harry nodding in encouragement and noticed he wore red and gold on his tie and on the edges of his uniform. That was where I wanted to be. It already felt like home.

We gathered around a small set of three stairs. "Now when I call your names you will come up and be sorted into your houses. Tara Hayes!" We squeezed her hands and she went up. Gryffindor "Timothy Cruz" and "Shimmy Lopez" Ravenclaw! "Rebecca Koppel" Ravenclaw! Miranda was Gryffindor and Jasmine. Kayla was Slytherin, go figure. "Dixie Harris?" she called I put my hands in my vest pockets and trotted up to the wooden chair earning some cheers and laughs. "Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. She took it off and I put my fists in the air, "Yeah Buddy!" I cheered. The Gryffindor house cheered and I sat with my girls. I started eating the minute food appeared and my goblet was filled with cherry coke. I picked put some mashed potatoes, chicken legs, carrots, and corn on the cob (since I got my braces off.)

I laughed with the girls and we'd managed to get next to Harry and his friends. I looked at Miranda who was across the table then I caught a male professor, who looked like Alan Rickman with black hair, staring at me. I held his gaze until I turned beet red and he was turning pink. I gave a small smile and he did the same which for some reason surprised me. I saw him look away from me and I did the same. We devoured all our food and I caught some fifty-year-old woman, who was staring at me, sitting near the man. I was relieved to get out of there and into the hall. Hermione personally showed us to our humble abode.


	2. First day and double potions

Sleeping proved, once again, to be a bitch so I just said 'screw it' and jammed out all night. The next morning, the woman who greeted us, Professor McGonagall, came in to talk to me, Tara, Miranda, and Jasmine. "Girls, I'm afraid that our tailor has run behind and you and your friends will not have uniforms this week. I have informed you teachers. But we were able to get you new cardigans for you. Now they will know who you are." She smiled and walked out. I made an outfit around my cute Gryffindor cardigan. I put a small white Stussy T-shirt, my grey skinny jeans with holes in them, and my vans. I was glad I finally had a tan and my complexion evened out. I put my silver eye shadow on towards the inside of my eyes and my copper eye shadow on the outside and some liquid eyeliner over top.

I grabbed my schedule and my bag and ran downstairs to the common room. Tara, Miranda, and Jasmine were waiting for me downstairs in front of a fireplace, holding their schedules.

Jasmine was light-skinned and had long braids in her hair. I always liked the braids. Miranda was a bit taller than me with long, curly blonde hair and fair skin. Tara was about her height with big hips, a very pretty face and medium-length hair.

"What's the verdict? Who has double potions with me?" Jasmine, who wore a black Tee blue jeans and purple sneakers, spoke first, "Potions second block for us but not first." I pretended to be devastated but just doubled over laughing. A pair of arms wrapped around my stomach and swung me around. I came to a stop as Harry freed me and said in a mocking tone "Seems like I'm to be stuck with you lot this morning." In a second his friend came downstairs. "Ron! Shall we mate?" The ginger, Ron, smiled and grabbed my legs and they walked me out, the girls behind us.

They carried me, while I was still protesting, down to the great hall. The other students saw and started laughing/applauding/whooping/cheering as they set me on the teachers' large table at the front of the dining hall. They put me down and ran as I chased them and launched myself on Harrys' back and wrestled him to the floor. I got his hands behind his back and held them, just sitting. The others couldn't have laughed harder if they tried. However, in one quick motion he was giving me a piggy back ride. We got all the way to the dungeons when a whole butt load of kids came our way. Some went past us, some into our classroom. Ron and Hermione came up next to us and we walked in.

Harry let me choose a seat at the front of the class then sat next to me. Ron sat to my left and Hermione sat next to Harry. The door in the back slammed open with a thud and everyone stopped talking. I turned to see the man from dinner last night billowing into the room "Bloody billower!" Ron exclaimed to me under his breath and I held back the urge to laugh. He reached the front and scanned the room. His lingered on me but only long enough for me to notice. "I see we have new students this year. If you are new, come to the front of the class." I stood up and heard another person do the same.

Shimmy and Tim walked up to the front next to me and we fist pounded. I hid my can of silly string behind my back as they introduced themselves. Under my breath, I whispered to my teacher "Uh, sir, I might need to run for my life soon. Just thought I'd give you a heads up." He looked at me weird as I took my turn.

"Hey everybody, I'm Dixie and I'm from Hampton, Virginia in America. I'm a huge history nerd, just lettin' ya'll know now, and I'm also a huge prankster." I turned and sprayed Tim and Shimmy with the string and ran like hell while they chased me. "DIXIE!" they hollered at me. I circled around the hall and went back in the class where they were still laughing at us. I shut the door and hid behind the 'professor' just as they came in. I used his batman cape as a mini shield and they playfully stared me down,

"You win this round, small round!" Tim said. I frowned at the height joke.

"But we'll be back!" Shimmy said, impersonating Arnold Schwarzenegger. I dropped the cape, apologized to the professor and sat back down. "Well that was interesting. So you three are from America?"

"Boy howdy." Was all I said.

He looked at us, "So that is a 'yes'. Now class we shall be concocting veritiserum. Does anyone know what this potion does?" he looked at me as my hand slowly rose into the air.

"Yes Miss. Harris?"

"Well, my Latin is a little rusty but I think that it's some sort of truth telling potion." I said, somewhat unsure of myself.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised. "Correct Ms. Harris." He continued to explain our lesson and all the while I stared into those perfect brown eyes. I couldn't place all the emotions I saw in them. I saw pain and diluted pieces of loss alongside the look of 'I've seen and done shit you could never imagine.'

Some part of me, no matter how small, seemed fascinated by this dark man in the dark robes.


	3. All that and a bag of Skittles

CHAPTER 3 MOTHER TRUCKERS!

* * *

By the time the lesson was over I wasn't entirely ready to leave. As others left, I walked up to him.

"Uh, professor? I have double potions so do I just stay here or what?"

"There is five minutes between classes so you will stay here." He said, not looking up at me. I smiled. "Okay." I walked back to my seat as Tara walked in. I could see Snape raise an eyebrow at me like: _Who is that?_

"Tara! Which class did you have first?" I asked as she took the seat where Ron sat and opened a bag of skittles and popped one in her mouth. "Young lady there is no eating in my classroom."

"Sorry!" we both called to him. She tucked the candies away and pulled out a notebook from her bag. The book was nothing special, just a baby blue spiral notebook with her name scrawled in big blocky letters. She rummaged through her pink drawstring back pack "Crap!"

"Forgot your textbook?" She looked at me with those big brown eyes and gave me a smile as if she was going to say "What are ya gunna do?"

"How did you know this time?"

"The same way I know every time! You always forget a textbook on the first day of anything. First day, first day back. Monday."

I basically relearned everything from last class period so I guessed that I was in the wrong class. Veritiserum was a truth-telling potion with great strength, blah blah blah, very tricky to make blah blah blah, and it might explode. The explosion thing actually caught my attention.

"Remember, if done incorrectly, it could explode in your face. Isn't that right Mr. Finnegan?" professor Snape glared at the boy next to me. He was obviously Irish and decent looking enough. For the first 15 minutes of class he kept poking me in the side and acting completely innocent when I'd look at him.

"Yes sir! Pyromaniacs like me sure love potion making!" he said in a mocking tone. He sighed in disgust. "Can anyone tell me how much of this potion you need without using too much?"

My hand shot up. I remembered from last class. "Ms. Harris, could you tell us?"

"Three drops sir. That's as much as you really need."

"20 points to Gryffindor." He looked at something in the distance. "Time for your next classes. I want you all to write an analysis on Veritiserum and have it to me by the twentieth."

Many people grumbled but left without too much fuss.I looked behind me and was shocked to see that I hadn't even noticed that Jasmine and Miranda were directly behind me. "To history of magic?" Jasmine nodded but Tara and Miranda each had a different class.

* * *

I was so happy to finally relax by the fireplace, even though I was on the floor. Tara was messing with my hair while she was on the couch. Miranda was looking at a postcard from home. Jasmine was writing down some ideas for a show we had been trying to make for three years now.

I was starting to drift to sleep when Hermione walked in with a passion, Harry and Ron following at a safe distance. "Woah,woah tea and biscuits, where's the fire?" I said as she almost knocked over some old spell books. "It's Umbridge!"

"You mean the cat obsessed woman who looks like the color pink threw up on her?" Jasmine asked with an ultimate serious face.

"Exactly! She won't teach us how to use defensive spells, she won't teach us how to pass our O. . She's a complete nutter!" she nearly yelled. I stood up and gave her a hug. "Breathe." I said when I took a step back. She took deep breaths and eventually calmed down. "Look, you need some rest. We can talk in the morning when you're more relaxed and maybe we can talk to Dumbledore. Okay?" she reluctantly nodded and left for the dormitory.

"How'd you do that?" Ron demanded. "How'd you get her to calm down and go to bed? She's _never _done that before without insulting someone!" I chuckled. I could imagine Hermione getting in someone's face and talking about how stupid and ugly they are.

"I'm just that amazing, aren't I?" I smiled and felt very accomplished until Tara threw a throw pillow (No pun intended. Okay, maybe a little) at my head.

"Well _somebody _thinks that they're all that and a bag of skittles." She said.

* * *

"Damn straight!"

* * *

WHOOP. SOME ROMANCE IS ON IT'S WAY I PROMISE!


	4. Dirty Dreams and Christmas Plans

I really hadn't expected to wake up to a screeching owl next to my ear and textbook slamming to the floor. "SHIT!" I turned so fast that I fell to the floor on my stomach. There was a throbbing pain in my breasts. _'Oh yeah. My boobs cushioned my fall.'_ I thought bitterly. I stood up shakily and looked at Tara. She and I were openly sexual around each other. We weren't gay but we could just act that way.

I growled at her "What the hell Tara?" I only recently realized how cold I was. My green plaid boxer shorts and grey cotton crewneck T-shirt offered no warmth. "Why'd you wake me up like that?"

She gave a devilish smirk, "Oh you know. You were moaning like crazy." I felt my cheeks go scarlet red. She'd heard that stuff? "Just moaning?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

She leaned in close and whispered, "You were having a dirty dream about _Snape?!"_ I wanted to die. "You can't tell anybody about that! I would die!" She put her hands up in surrender and walked to the window. The dream was pretty amazing.

* * *

_She moaned out his name, "Severus!" as he kissed her jaw line and nibbled on her collarbone. The euphoria was beyond amazing. She felt a mixture of pain and pleasure that balanced each other out perfectly. He raked his teeth across her nipples while she ran her fingers through his hair, holding it occasionally._

_He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her gently. He thrusted gently and gradually picked up the pace. She was so close and then—_

* * *

Right. That's when Tara woke me up. "You know you woke me up at the best part of the dream, right?" She choked on air. "Didn't need to hear that!" she cried. "Didn't need to hear what?" Hermione said. She had one towel wrapped around her body and another around her hair. "Well, Dixie had this-"

"TARA!" I hollered. She scoffed. "It's Hermione. She's cool" Hermione seemed to relish this comment. "Yeah, you can tell me." I grabbed her wrist and dragged her over. I sighed as I stared into those brown eyes that told me I could tell her anything. "Ikindahadadirtydreamaboutsna pe"

She looked at me, "Huh?" I growled in frustration. "I kinda had a dirty dream about Snape." I said again, more agitated then I thought I would have sounded. Her jaw dropped and the look of utter shock turned to the look of a girl on a mission. "What chu thinkin McCrumpets?" I asked her.

"I'm going to set you two up!" she said in a rather determined tone. I stared at her, "Isn't that kinda illegal or some junk?" I asked. "Not if you guys keep it a secret until you are seventeen. Then it's perfectly legal by wizarding standards!"

"Well we have some issues then." Tara said. "We don't know how Snape feels and we still got Umbridge! We have to get rid of her somehow." I nodded and looked at these two epic best friends of mine. "I know how you can learn to cast spells properly which could really help."

She cast a silencing charm on the room and spoke. "It's called Dumbledore's army or the D.A for short. We know that Voldemot has returned, unlike the ministry who refuse to acknowledge it." I nodded, remembering what Harry had told me when I'd first gotten here. "I'm in" I said confidently.

"Me too." Said Tara. She looked at her hand resentfully. Umbridge had caught her when she was late to her class. "Let's take this bitch down."

* * *

I didn't expect to see as many people as I did. The Weasley twins, Fred and George, their younger sister, Ginny. Ron, Seamus, Cho, Luna, the Patils, Jasmine, Miranda, Becca, Shimmy, Tim, Neville, Dean, and more people that I didn't know were also part of the 'club'. Harry was ironically the leader.

For weeks we trained and I did so until I could practically feel the spells being cast. I was so preoccupied with training, it almost didn't register that I couldn't go home for Christmas. I was devastated. Ron apparently could sense my sadness. "Hey, what's wrong Yankee?" I smiled at his nickname for me. "I can't go home for Christmas so I won't be able to see my family!" He placed a hand over mine. "Y'know, Harry and Hermione and I are going to Harry's godfather's place. My family is going to be there. You could spend Christmas with us."

I sniffled. I didn't realize I had started to cry. "Really? That sounds awesome." I flung my arms around him. "Thank you!"

"You should start packing. We leave on Friday."

* * *

Next chapter is from Snape's P.O.V!


	5. Time to bounce

Snapes P.O.V!

* * *

I sat at the table grading papers just before the Christmas break. So many people were just barely passing my class that I didn't really need to look at them. It became so repetitive that I nearly put a troll on an outstanding paper. I looked at the name on the top of the paper: Dixie Harris. I smirked at the paper. "She's been doing so well in my class. It's only her first year." I thought out loud.

She'd give Granger a run for her money in this class. Snape often enjoyed watching her face light up when she got a good grade. She wasn't a insufferable know-it-all like Granger nor was she as annoying as the other delinquents in the school. He actually found himself enjoying when she came in early or stayed back for a few minutes before rushing off to her next class.

He remembered the first time she'd done something no one had ever done.

* * *

_She had hung back after her second potions class and asked if they were going to brew any new potions in class. "Maybe," he had said, gaining an exasperated sigh from her lips. "Oh come on! You can tell me! Pretty please?" She batted her eye lashes at him trying to melt him._

_She finally moved from in front of his desk and right in front of him. She stared into his eyes, "Pleeeeeeaaaaseeeee?" she had begged. He couldn't stand it any longer and gave in. "Amortentia, were brewing Amortentia." Her eyes got huge and her smile went from ear to ear._

_She flung her delicate arms around his neck and squeezed tightly, "That is sooooo cool! I swear I won't tell anyone." She gave him another big hug and she skipped away._

* * *

He hadn't stopped her the millions of times she'd hugged him. In fact, he was surprised to see himself hug her back, if only a little bit.

A knock at the door jarred him from his thoughts. He noticed the pattern and allowed him to come in. "Hello Severus."

"Hello headmaster. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I was just coming to ask if you would give the order my regards seeing as I won't be able to attend our next meeting."

He sighed. "Of course headmaster. Anything else?" he noticed that he was slightly shifting nervously as if what he was about to say was difficult to get out.

He finally gathered himself and looked Severus in the eyes, "I've noticed how…um-attached you've become to Miss. Harris and well-"

"What are you insinuating?!" he said, failing to hide his rising anger. Dumbledore had expected this reaction from him. "I'm not insinuating anything Severus. I was _going_ to say that it's good for you to have someone in your life that you can relate to."

Without another word, Dumbledore left the room with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. He was insinuating something and Severus knew what it was.

* * *

He strode up the stone stairs of the dungeons and into the entrance hall. Hundreds of students bustled about the hall with their muggle clothes on and pulling their luggage. Severus scanned the hall and heard who he was looking for. Dixie was lifted on one of the Weasley twins Shoulders.

Her black hair had mysteriously turned to a very pleasant chocolate color. Her blue-green-gold eyes were shining. She had a charcoal black beanie on her head and it looked perfect. She made eye contact with him and said something to the twin holding her. He placed her on the ground and she practically flew at him and into his arms. He noted how perfectly she fit into his arms. She practically was made for him.

She stepped back as quickly as she had hugged him. No one seemed to notice the hug. He noticed now that she wore. Faded blue skinny jeans that were ripped on the thighs knees and shins. She wore long brown boots and a black coat that fell above her knees. IT had four buttons on either side of her chest. Two were on the the high colloar. Her large black belt accentuated her thin figure. "Are you going home for Christmas Snape?" she asked. She rarely called him professor except during class. "I am." He said simply.

"Are you and your companions returning home as well?" Snape asked.

"Nah, Damn airport's closed. Huge snowstorm closed of the entire east coast! It never snows like that back home. McGinger said my bros and I could spend the holidays with them." She really perked up when she talked about going with the Weasley's. "Well I hope you have fun Miss- Dixie"

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Look at you sport! You remembered!" her hand found its way into his and gave it a squeeze before she skipped away.

Her touch was so warm.


	6. All American Ass- Kickin Time

Dixie P.O.V

* * *

We chased after Harry while he and his friends, Ron,Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny ran through the bridge. "Harry we're coming with you!"

"No. It's too dangerous for you lot. Stay here and take care of things here."

"No way! You guys need our help!" Shimmy said. Jasmine nodded silently. Tim stepped forward. "There's only six of you guys. You can bet that they'll have more of them."

"Trust me, we've got this." I hate him when he's trying to be a hero. It was sweet and all but it was annoying as hell. They left us standing on the bridge but I knew what had to be done. "Are we gonna follow them?" Miranda asked. She stood in front of me and they looked at me. They were waiting for me to tell them what to do.

"We've got to help them. Grab your brooms." We summoned our brooms via the accio charm and were about to take off when I looked back to them. "There's only one condition I have: you only come if you're sure you want to go onward. Are we understood?" They nodded and looked me in the eyes. Blue eyes met six pairs of brown eyes. They were absolutely determined to help the cause.

"Okay then."

* * *

`We're screwed.` Hermione thought. Her friends were held captive alongside her and Harry was being forced to choose between saving his friends or saving the prophecy. Harry finally held over the prophecy to Luscius Malfoy. Suddenly a large form of bright light appeared behind Mr. Malfoy. "Stay away from my friends." said a familiar voice.

A dark black combat boot shot between his legs then the same boot landed a kick in his face. He fell back,causing the small orb to shatter, and there stood the familiar young woman next to Sirius Black. "Now you see what happens when you don't invite Americans to an ass kickin?" said Dixie.

She looked ready to kick some death eater ass.


	7. To lose, To heal, To die

**A/N: I've been asked if my characters are based off of real people. Well, somewhat. The names are of people I know but this isn't them at all. Just people with their first names. However, Kayla is totally fictional.**

**Also, I've been asked if Harry has a crush on Dixie. He does but he isn't hopelessly in love with her on anything. He's just very loyal to her like he is to everyone else. **

**And No, Ron doesn't have a crush on her, he just cares about her.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V

The young Hogwarts students had never been so happy to see the young American girl that stood above Mr. Malfoy. Sirius clapped her on the back and she raced over to Harry as more order members joined what Dixie had called the 'Ass-kicking'. Tara could be found with Tonks casting every offensive spell they could legally use. Tim and Shimmy double teamed a few wizards but no one really noticed the details of others wizards fights. As the rest of the D.A ran for shelter and casting spells here and there, Dixie tried her luck against Bellatrix. For the most part, she had it under control.

Bella quickly tried to best her strength wise, thinking she had the upper hand. Bella brought out a knife from God knows where. She tried to make a slice for her neck but Dixie was faster than Bella. She dodged the knife, grabbed her arm, twisted it, and grabbed the knife. Bella disappeared and Dixie couldn't find her. After two minutes she spotted her too late. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled. Dixie must have known it was a horrific spell because she wasn't surprised to see a man being hit and killed. But she was surprised to see Sirius as the man.

She almost fell to her knees and she would have if not for Neville who had caught her in time. Bella had mockingly slipped away into the shadows. She vaguely registered Harry running after Bellatrix and tried to break free of Neville's grip but damn was he strong. He held her tightly, "This is Harry's fight now Dixie. Let him fight it."

Neville was surprised to see her gradually stop fighting until she went limp in his arms. She dropped to her knees, Neville along with her, and sobbed into his shoulder. Hermione rushed to her and stroked her hair. She knew that Sirius was like a father to Dixie like he was to Harry. Dixie's father was a banker who couldn't be bothered with a child much less his three daughters and two twin sons. So Sirius kind of filled the void for her.

Now he was gone and the void was bigger than ever.

* * *

Harry P.O.V

I raced down the long hallway. I was blinded by rage and all I could hear besides the air blowing in my ears was that woman's cursed voice screaming, "I KILLED SIRIUS BLAVCK! Oh! Are you comin' to get me?"

"Crucio!" the woman was on the ground. I was above her. I could do it. I could kill her right now. _"Do it Harry. You know the spell."_ He said in my ear. _"Do it!"_ I didn't have to think about it. I reached back to fight Voldemort but my wand was knocked away. I heard Bellatrix just leave. I was even more furious than before. My Godfathers murderer got away because of him.

"I wouldn't try to fight Potter!" he spat. "Your little army has failed you. You may have thought you had the upper hand but you have failed. I will kill you but not before I've killed all of your little friends. Starting with your pretty little American friend. Or maybe I'll just keep her for myself."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER! I swear, if you touch any of them I'll rip you to shreds!"

And then, just like that, Dumbledore emerged. A fight like no other soon took place.

* * *

Dixie woke up in the hospital wing. She blinked and squinted her eyes, adjusting to the bright light. She looked to her left and out of the corner of her eyes saw flowers. A nurse noticed her eyes open and sat in the chair next to her. Dixie propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the nurse. "Why am I in here? I wasn't hurt."

"When you came in you were hysterical. I had to give you a very strong calming potion."

Dixie rubbed her eyes, "Ugh, how long was I out?" she asked. Madame Pomphrey wrote something down on the little clipboard and looked back up at her. "Two days. You were very hysterical and the potion was very strong."

She considered this for a moment, "Point taken." She was handed a cup of pumpkin juice . "Here, drink this." She gingerly took the cup and sipped it. "Thanks."

She looked at the table to see her flowers. A bouquet of red roses, another of lilies and lavender and a third one of tulips rested on the table. The last one was a bouquet of sunflowers, her favorite flower.

"Who are these flowers from." Madame Pomphrey looked at the roses first.

_"Dixie,_

_Hope you feel better soon,_

_ The Weasleys."_

She looked at the lilies and lavender.

_"Get well soon,_

_ Harry and Hermione"_

The tulips were next.

_"Love you Dixie_

_Feel better soon cuz we miss you already,_

_ The Americans"_

Then she looked at the sunflowers.

_"I hope you feel better soon,_

_ -S"_

Madame Pomphrey looked at her, "Huh, I wonder who that could be." But Dixie knew who it was. Severus Snape was the only one here who knew her favorite flower was sunflowers.

* * *

Dixie was soon released once the nurse was sure that she wouldn't have a mental breakdown. She walked out of the hospital wing and walked through the halls. Her flowers were sent to her room for her so she didn't have to grab them herself.

She noticed a few people staring at her and whispered back and forth. She caught a few words.

_"Poor girl…"_

_"They were so close"_

_"She'll be okay…"_

_"She'll heal."_

These words hurt her and comforted her but honestly, she felt bad that she was getting the sympathy. He was Harry's godfather for Fuck's sake. He deserved the sympathy, she just happened to freak out when he died. She was expecting to walk in on her friends crying and acting sad but they nearly pounced on her. Harry pulled her into a hug. She kept repeating in her head all the way to the common room, _I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't cry!_ But when she was in Harry's arms, she felt that it was okay to let the tears flow. This time, she felt better

* * *

She knocked on Severus' door and he called for his unknown visitor to enter. When he saw her, hair in a ponytail, fit and flare jeans and a tight blue and white striped tank top, he couldn't help it. A wide smile graced his lips. She closed the door and he pulled her into a hug. "I was terrified for you. When I found out where you were going I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I'm okay. Promise me you won't leave me. I don't think I can take it. I just can't lose you-"he lost himself and he kissed her. Everything he'd felt for months he poured into that kiss. So he was ecstatic when she kissed back. But when that door opened and Harry stood there, he wanted to die.


	8. Friendzoned and potential sex

**My Insomnia and I present, Chapter 8!**

**A/N: we are ending up the fifth year. 6****th**** is starting next chapter WOOHOO! Thanks to SoundFire101 who's been encouraging me. I appreciate it!**

**WARNING: AWKWARDNESS SOON FOLLOWS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Harry stood there, unmoving and silent. His jaw had dropped and Dixie was sure he'd catch flies if he didn't close his mouth. No one had made any efforts to move. Even Severus was stunned enough that he hadn't tried to untangle himself from Dixie. Harry put his arms up in surrender and backed away slowly. Dixie looked at Severus and dropped her arms from around his neck. "I should talk to him."

"Okay." He kissed her nose and she chased after Harry. When she caught up to him she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "What the bloody hell was that?" he demanded. "You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much they-"

"Not that! Merlin not that!"

"Harry, I really like him. I have since I got here."

"It's just too weird. My best friend and the teacher I hate the most snogging right in front of me."

"Snogging? Is that some kind of weird British people sport?" she asked. Then she caught on. "OH! Damn I feel stupid! Calm down, it's not like we're gonna be playin' grab-ass in the middle of potions class."

"Yeah, I know, it's just- I kind of, well, Y'know-"

She cupped her hands over her mouth, "_Shit!_ Seriously? How the fuck did I know?"

"Yeah, this is awkward and I'm mortified." She punched him in the arm. "You should thank him." She said mockingly, grasping his attention. "How so?"

"Please, I'd annoy the fuck out of you. I'd make you give me the remote if it were only on the other end of the couch. And if you told me to get it myself, I'd try to use the force to do it."

"I'll go thank him now then!"

"APOCALYPSE! APOCALYPSE!"

* * *

The next few days were rough but gratifying. Umbridge had been fired and Dumbledores crazy ass couldn't wait to get back in the school. Dixie and all her friends decided to do one last mass prank before Umbridge was forced out. Filch was standing by her, holding Mrs. Norris, and saying goodbye to her. Now!

"SHE DOESN'T WANT YOU FILCH! YOU'VE BEEN FRIENDZONED!" exclaimed well over fifty students. Umbridge just about threw up by the looks of it. So many people were laughing, giving her the perfect opportunity to look for him. She looked left and right and then finally caught his eyes on her. She smiled at him. Tara and Hermione were the only ones who caught the exchange. Tara's long auburn hair was managed into a firm ponytail while Hermione pinned back some of her puffy curls.

"I knew you two would be a perfect fit!" she exclaimed low enough that only they would hear it. "So how's that crush on Ron going?"

"Shut up!" Hermione squeaked. I patted her on the shoulder, "I torture you because I love you." I said."You pack up yet?" asked Jasmine as she wrapped an arm over my shoulder.

"I should go finish." I ran to the common room and shut the door with an audible thud.

* * *

The Americans, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville all walked along the forested path. Students were loudly exchanging summer plans and discussing the years events. Harry went on about a prophecy and how he and Voldie were going to have to fight and one would have to die. "But we have something that he doesn't." harry said.

"Noses?" Dixie asked.

"No-well yes but- we have something worth fighting for."

"That makes much more sense." Tim said "It just sucks I won't be coming back next year." He continued in his thick accent.

"Same here, I'm really gonna miss this place." Shimmy said. Her long curly black hair was blowing in her face.

"I'm leaving too." Miranda said. "Mom and dad miss me too much so they're sending me to a local wizarding school. It's not a good as Hogwarts but it'll have to do." They filed onto the train, all sitting in a cramped compartment. Dixie wasn't too keen on leaving but she knew one thing: Severus swore he would visit her. Discretely of course, but he was going to see her anyways. She opened up the slip of paper discretely behind a magazine. Snape's address was printed neatly on the paper so she could write him when she missed him too much.

* * *

"Someone won't be sleeping to well this summer from what I hear." Jasmine whispered as we rode along in my mother's car. She had a thick New York accent. "Who?- Tara?"

"Yup. She sang like a canary." Her thick brown hair tickled Dixie's nose.

"Sooo, you guys gonna, Y'know, do the bang bang?"

"Fingers crossed" Dixie said with a wink.


	9. Authors note, READ THIS CHIZ!

_**A/N: Hey guys, i could use some new characters for my story. i loooove new characters to work with! Here are some things i need to know about your character:**_

_**(An example for my peeps)**_

_**Name:**__** Dixie Caroline Harris**_

_**Age (Year):**__** 16 ( technicaly a sixth year)**_

_**House:**__** Gryffindor**_

_**Favorite teacher (why?):**__** Severus Snape. Loves him.**_

_**Least favorite teacher (why):**__** Umbridge cuz she's an annoying bitch**_

_**Boyfriend/Girlfriend (?):**__** Severus Snape (but it's a bit of a secret)**_

_**If not who's your crush?:**__** -**_

_**Back story:**__** American born witch who was born in Conneticut and raised in New york until she was 14. She has always been curious of her dad's secretive nature and why her father refuses to talk about his time about Hogwarts. She surounds herself with close friends in order to feel loved by someone. Meeting Severus boosted her self confidence. She never shows how vulnerable she can be and hides behind her quick wits and sharp tongue.**_

_**Interesting facts:**__** Her uncle on her mother sides was a national martial arts champion five years running and he taught her everything he knows.**_

_**Hair style:**__** Long touseled hair.**_

_**Hair color:**__** dark brown.**_

_**Face shape (Heart, round, oval, square, etc.):**__** Heart shaped**_

_**Body type (petite, thin, athletic, chubby, etc.):**__** Petite but athletic.**_

_**Height:**__** 5'1**_

_**Skin type:**__** Alabastor**_

_**Friends:**__** Most Griffyndors (except Cormac), Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepufs, and She grows very close to Draco.**_

_**Siblings:**__** Addilyn (14), Josh (13), Mariska (12), Cody (12), Katie (11)**_

_**If so, do they go to Hogwarts:**__** Addilyn doesn't go since she's a squib. Josh, Mariska, Cody and Katie are now entering Hogwarts.**_

_**Blood type:**__** Pure blood**_

_**Best friend:**__** Jasmine Alexis Cooper.**_

_**Favorite people (up to 3) (besides B.F/G.F):**__** Sirius, Tonks and Neville**_

_**Least favorite people:**__** Bellatrix, Voldemort, Cormac**_

_**If you think of anything else to add on that you want your character to have, just gimme a shout.**_

_**LoveBug (LOL NICKNAME) out!**_


	10. Shit babe we've been caught

**A/N: Now we get into the smut! I know y'all have been wantin' this for a while so here it is! To get a idea for the feel of this chapter, read while listening to heart of my by Sanna Nielsen**

* * *

I sat next to my window as droplets of rain fell from the grey sky. My favorite song was on loop. It was Heart of me by Sanna Nielsen. I found myself singing to it as the rain continued to fall.

**_"Heart of me, don't make a fool of me. You fall in love too fast and foolishly. There's no wisdom in the way you feel."_**

I instantly thought of Severus as I sang. I missed him dearly. The letters he wrote were beautiful and they made me blush for hours but it only fueled my hunger for his sexy Slytherin ass.

**_"Heart, slow down. It's not the time right now. Take your time until there is no doubt. Give me half a chance to know if it's real._**

I heard a popping sound from the corner of my room and saw Severus standing there. I rushed into his arms and for a while, we simply stood there, kissing.

**Your sense of wrong and right does not exist**

** New love walks by, you can't resist.**

**We battle every time, you always win.**

**But, heart of me,**

**This time you must give in.**

When we surfaced for air, I could feel hiss hardness against my stomach. "Someone's getting eager, eh Sev?" I asked him all too innocently. He stared at me, amusement flickering in his warm brown eyes.

"Don't be cheeky."

"Don't know what that means, don't care, just get your sexy ass over here." I dragged him over towards my bed. He seemed to stiffen up, "I'm not going to regret it Sev, if that's what's got your panties in a twist."

"You feel very proud of yourself for using that, don't you?"

"You can bet your sweet ass I do." He began to speak but I grabbed him through his pants. "Shh!" his jaw was clenched tight, he wasn't speaking any time soon. I desperately kissed him, our tongues battling for dominance. Clothes flew every which way until we were stark naked. He was toned and muscular. His bare body looked like it was chiseled from marble and belonged in a museum.

I could feel the heat between my legs getting stronger. He laid me flat on the ground and positioned himself above me.

**Heart of me, don't drag me through the pain**

**Sleepless nights, and tears thatfall like rain**

**Let my mind catch up with you**

**Don't be a fool.**

The words sent a pang through my heart, made me second guess what was happening. Was I rushing thing between us? I'd been through horrid heartaches in the past. My first 'love' killed in a car crash and my ex-boyfriend, who I'd dated for a year, cheated on me with four other girls. Could I handle losing Severus? Was I strong enough to face a reality in which we were forever separated?

However, could I ignore how strongly I felt towards him? Could be so unfair to both of us? The answer was no. I kissed him with a new found surge of passion, grabbing the back of his neck. I pushed him onto his ass and sat on his lap with my knees on either side of him. "Are you sure? This will hurt you."

"I know but it'll be okay. I'm a trooper." I said, giggling. I lowered myself down onto his lap and I grabbed onto his hair. He held my back, "Are you okay?" he asked, very concerned.

"Mmm-Hmm

**Your sense of wrong and right does not exist.**

I adjusted and we created a rhythm around the sad sound of the music which beat in time with the rain. Two pairs of soft lips crashed together and moans escaped, filling the room. My nails clawed into his back and I silently prayed that it didn't hurt him. He moaned and his head tilted back, exposing his neck. I kissed his throat, sucking every so often. His hands held my hips so tight that it was close to hurting. He gently pushed me down onto my back.

His lips found my neck and repeated my actions. God it felt amazing. His mouth went down to my breast. His teeth gently wrapped around my nipple, flicking his tongue back and forth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He swiftly maneuvered us into my light white sheets.

My eyes fluttered wildly. I could no longer hear the song in the background. All I could hear was our moaning. When we finally reached our climaxes, we lay tangled in each other's arms. I panted as I listened to his rapid heartbeat. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too." He kissed my fore head and we fell asleep.

* * *

We woke up at around 8 o'clock AM the next day. "Morning love." He said as he buried his face in my messy hair. I smiled "Morning hun." I stayed wrapped in his arms, exchanging sweet kisses.

"Dixie I-" my sister Mariska came into my room. Her straight, medium length chestnut hair was partially tamed in a low ponytail with wisps of hair hanging out. Her eyes grew wide as she stared. "_Close the door!"_ I yelled. She shut the door.

"I meant with you on the _other side!_" she was wide eyed and her jaw had dropped. I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed Sev's white button up shirt and quickly buttoned it. It revealed my legs quite nicely. I wrapped arms around myself just below my breasts, my tousled hair falling over one shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and led her to my stool at the end of my bed. Severus put his boxers on and stood beside me.

"Sorry about this." Snape said. "It's okay."

"Mariska, you have to promise me you won't say anything. Okay?" I waited. _"Okay?"_ She blinked, and then nodded. "Okay." I sighed. "Sev, this is my sister Mariska. Baby this is Severus Snape. He's a teacher over at Hogwarts."

"So your sleeping with a teacher?" I yanked her pony tail. "Ow! Not cool!" I smiled at her. "Now what did you wanna tell me?"

"Josh, Cody, Katie and I just got our Hogwarts letters. So umm, hey professor."

"Anyone else feeling just a tad bit awkward?" Sev asked.

I just had to laugh.


	11. Returning to funtimes and heartbrake

_A/N:__** sorry it took so long my little googies (no idea what that means)! been so damn busy and so damn lazy! enjoy my psychos!**_

* * *

Dixie pushed past her mother and father as they said their goodbyes. Mariska held on tightly to Addilyn. Addy managed to tame her blonde curls in a ponytale with a butterfly bobbypin Dixie had found at Borgen and Burkes. It was the only thing that didn't set her teeth on edge. Addy pushed away a few lose locks of wavy chestnut hair from Mariska's face. They'd never spent more than a few days apart. Josh, Cody, and Katie had attempted to wander off but had been caught twice. Eventually, Mr. Harris had convinced his fretting wife to, as Dixie put it, "Calm the fuck down". She agreed to let the kids meet the others. Katie had found a few first year kids and had hopped on the train with them, assuring her sisters she would find them if she needed them.

Josh and Cody had dissapeared into a group of Slytherin boys about Dixie's age. "Dixie?" her mother called to her. Kyra Harris was only 31 years old but when mommy mode was activated, she looked as wise as and deadly as . "Huh? What?" her mother pushed her own poofy blonde hair from her face. "I asked you if you were going to be okay and to watch your brothers and sisters. please?"

"Sure thing ma. I love you."

"I love you too baby." she kissed her eldest on the head with a moment of lingering. "Mom? What do you think about Severus Snape?" at the mention of Dixie's secret boyfriend, Mrs. Harris was taken aback. "He's...complicated dear. He's a very troubled man and i recomend you keep your distance. Why?"

Dixie looked at her mother, "No reason. He's my potions teacher and he's really cool. just wanted to know." she said with a smile faker than press on nails. She looked at her father who clapped her on the shoulder, reluctantly, and walked away. Dixie didn't cry until she found herself safely in Severus' arms that night.

* * *

Tara found joy in hinting at Dixie's whereabouts when she knew damn good and well she was with Snape. Hermione, who came out of her shell more and more every second she spent with the two girls, was as bad about the sex jokes as Tara. "Oh Babe," Hermione said one morning when she, Tara, Dixie, and Jasmine were walking down the street."Next time your with Snape, you should work on tha screaming problem of yours." she said with a wink. Hermione had never run so fast in her life.

The four girls found themselves seated at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Harry, and Neville sitting across from them. They were eating their breakfast with a lot of laughs and dirty humor until two pairs of small hands covered her eyes. She removed the hands and turned to see Katie and Mariska in their uniforms. Katie's red hair was in a waterfall braid that the older girls in Hufflepuff must have done. Mariska had her hair geled back and a tad spiky at the end. She wore her Ravenclaw uniform proudly. "We love our houses!" They said in union. "I'm glad, Now you'd better get some food into those banana belly's of yours." The young girls gave kisses to their sister, Jasmine, and Tara before running off.

"Oi, Dixie." Harry called. He'd grown a bit in the last few months. "You ever consider trying out for Quiditch? Tryouts are at the end of the week if you're interested."

She smiled. Her on a sports team? She'd never thought about it but hell, if that loser Cormac could do it then so could she. "I'll be there."

"Yes!" Ron said."Imagine us all on the team! That'd be a right good time." Dixie again smiled at her friends and they all seemed to agree. "You could be a beater!" Ron continued and it was obvious that Quiditch was a very passionate subject for them both. "You'd be great! We need a decent beater since Fred and George are gone!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

Professor Slughorn was a rather fat and Jolly old man. He wasn't as old as Dumbledore but he _was_ probably partying with George Washington at one point. She sat with Dean, Seamus, and Neville as they were taking inventory on their first potion. Dean Held a little notepad Ginny, his girlfriend (which had shocked Dixie because she thought Ginny liked Harry) had bought him for class. He had a small container of Sloth brians in his hand but must have forgotten they were there. "Where are the Sloth brains?" He said.

"Where's _your_ brain?" said Neville.

"Where is your humor?" Seamus said aswell.

"Where is my Car?"Said Neville.

"WHere am I?" Said Seamus.

"And who the fuck are you?" said Dean.

"WHo the hell am I" Harry said

"What the fuck is this?" said Ron

"What's all of this shit?" said Hermione

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco said.

"Gentlemen, you're probably wondering why I've brought you here..." She jumped in. By that time, everyone had begun to stare at them, thourough;y amused. even old Slughorn was a bit amused.

"Alright settle down." he chuckled. But they had reached the point of no return. They quite literally fell out of their seat and rolled on the floor. "What's going on in here?" Filch, the old rat bastard, had said as he 'burst' through the door. He looked at the four Gryffindors and then to Slughorn, "Kids." the professor said to the old man. Filch simply nodded in understanding.

"Gryffindors." Malfoy scoffed. his dumb friends laughed but as Dixie collected herself, she saw a hint of amusement in his eyes. But his face had become thin and paler. His eyes were sunken and depressing. She resisted the urge to hug him. However, she'd definately have some words with him. He'd either listen to her and spill the metaphorical beans or she;d punch him in his goddanmed earlobe.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by and Dixie and Snape settled into a routine of quickies and sleep overs. She was quite contempt with her routine. But she knew something was bound to fuck everythig up. Something always did.

Dixie was laying quietly on Severus' bed wearing one of his shirts. It smelled like him. It smelled like apples and cinnamon, she looked at his as he walked back into the room, shirtless. He looked at her and smiled softly then lowered his head in shame. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I think that, for now, it would be best if we parted ways." he said. her concern turned to sadness and anger. "W-what? Why?"

"It's for your own safety. There are some things i did in my past that would put you in a great deal of danger."

"I can take care of myself." she protested firmly. Where did this man get off in thinking that she needed his help. He sighed at her and looked her in the eyes. "I knew you'd say that."

"Look Severus," he flinched at the way she said his name, "I don't need to be protected."

He cupped her face in his hands, "There are other..._things_ that i need to sort put before we continue our relationship."he wiped a fallng tear from her left eye. "Dixie, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my days but i need to do this for you and for _us_. I'm sorry." He kissed her gently on her parted mouth andretreated to the bathroom. She curled onto the bed and cried until the tears made her lose conciousness.

* * *

_**A/N: And the plot thickens! Don't kill me, i have a good reason for doing this just bear with me here. Plus ther needed to be some drama! What will happen next?! Just be patient. I promise some dram, humor, and angry sex!**_


	12. Flippin' shit and tryouts

_**A/N: FILLER, FILLER NIGHT! Yeah its been too long i know.**_

* * *

Dixie cuddled into the crimson red couch. Her head was aching and her throat was on fire from her tearful fits. Harry wrapped an arm around her as she let her remaining tears fall in silence. Hermione just stared at her balled up fists and Jasmine held Hermione's shoulder. Rebecca had snuck into the common room and massaged Dixie's feet. The silence was horrible. Dixie prayed someone would say something. Anything they could say would be better than letting her drown in her misery. He wanted to keep her safe, that's what he said but he also said he needed to work something out for himself. Whatever it was, she was afraid that he might not love her. Maybe he never did.

Dixie resented the thought but quite frankly her subconscious did not give a single fuck. Finally Ron, God bless the little idiot, spoke. "So that's it? There's nothing we can do?"

"Ron." Hermione said gently. She was trying to be sensitive, which wasn't her strong point. But she was really doing well. Ron didn't care about sensitivity, he wanted to beat Snape's ass. He was angry at the bloke for hurting Dixie. She was, in many ways, a twin sister to Ron. They shared the same birthday, same hobbies, same dreams, and same choices in music. He looked at Dixie. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Did he say why?" he was gentler when he spoke to her. She wiped away a tear but avoided eye contact. "He said that he made stupid choices when he was younger and that I would be in danger.

"And that he had some personal things to figure out." She sniffled and cast her eyes downward onto the warm glow the fire made on the rug. Footsteps approached, "Did you talk to him?" Seamus said. He'd been so quiet that Dixie had nearly forgotten he and Dean were there. Neville, she realized, was the only one who didn't know about Snape. She felt a tad guilty but simply looked up at Tara, hoping for answers. "I tried but he won't listen to me." Tara said quietly.

Dixie simply retreated to her bedroom and slept alone for the first night since she'd been with Severus.

Dixie tied up her boots for Quidditch tryouts. She tied her hair in a lose ponytail and tamed her curls with a few bobby pins. When she decided that everything was in order, she examined herself one last time. She had regained some of the light in her blue-grey eyes. Her eyes weren't puffy and pink and she didn't look miserable. She remembered her first class back since their breakup.

She had hooked arms with Dean and Ron and Hermione held the back of Dixie's robe. Severus Snape sat on his perched stool, likely finishing a few grades. She had attempted to ignore him without being obvious to the others but when she'd felt his eyes on hers, she risked a glance. His smoldering brown eyes looked at her with so many emotions that she couldn't count them all. She sprung from her seat when class was over, nothing new. She blended in with the other students who wanted to get out, but, being the last one out, Snape grabbed her arm.

"Dixie, please. I just-"

"Save it." She spat. "I don't want to hear it."

"You don't understand my whole reasoning's, Dixie. Let me explain-"

"No. You made a choice and I'm done. Do you know how long I cried, Sev? I cried 'til the tears were gone. I was so numb, lying in the fucking fetal position. You're lucky Ron and Hermione didn't flip shit and track your ass down! Now I'm going to be late for charms." And with that, she yanked her arm away and stormed to her next class, leaving behind a heartbroken Professor Snape.

She flew down to the stadium on her nimbus which she had received as a gift last year. The other hopefuls stood in the center of the field. Ron stood at the front, back turned to the others. He was standing completely still. She landed a little less gracefully than she would have preferred and walked up behind him, slapping him hard on the back. "Hey!"

"H-hey!"

"Are you okay dude? Not nervous are you?" she inquired with a sly smile. Ron simply chuckled. "Me? Nervous? Not bloody likely."

"That's the spirit!" she said, clapping him on the back. He winced slightly but never dropped his smile. Unfortunately, their fun was short lived as Cormac McClaggen strolled up to the pair. "No hard feeling Wesley?"

"Hard feelings?" Ron inquired

"Yeah, I'll be trying out for keeper."

"Yeah, _trying_." Dixie interjected. She eyed him suspiciously and he eyed her back. He faced her, as if trying to intimidate her. _"Never let 'em see any emotion darlin'. They aint worthy of knowin' if they gotcha scared or pissed. No emotion in a scrap darlin'. That's my biggest rule."_

'Thanks uncle Butch.' Dixie thought

"You think that I can't play?" Cormac questioned. She smirked, "No I _know_ you can't play." He was inches from her and smelled of musk and old spice. "C'mon Dixie." Ron said, "Looks like your entourage is here." He directed her attention to Jasmine, Tara, Rebecca and her siblings Katie, Mariska, Josh and Cody. Katie and Mariska were surrounded by girls from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff who were probably fifth years. Josh and Cody were surrounded by a few older Slytherin boys who were definitely in Dixie's year.

Harry and Ginny eventually arrived on their brooms to start the tryouts. "You didn't mention he was the captain. If I'd known I might not have pointed out that pimple on his chin in front of Ginny this morning." Dixie whispered. She looked to Harry as he spoke.

"All right, let's get started!"

* * *

_**A/N Yeah, filler chapter! So please review, i looove reviews!**_


End file.
